Rose of Begginings
by 14HaLfBeAsT14
Summary: Sometime Ago Demons suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and Overrun the Shinobi Clans and Villages. This story centers about a Boy with a big ego and an even bigger heart accidentally being pulled in the demon world.. or was it accidental?  M for the future
1. Chapter 1

…. Umm.. yeah… the other stories were kinda Left there unnoticed… dang… but oh well.. I'll continue those when I get inspired.. I just get very many Ideas (and stupidities) that any other ideas get pushed out… but I **WILL **make more chapters of those… promise.. so please give them a read sometimes.. :D

A:/ Anyways.. I read a Fanfic Cross of Naruto and Disgaea 2… and I must say… I loved the story.. still do..~And I would like you guys to read the one I read… Titled: "Sinful Rose" Author: "BluRose" the genre…? Well My favorite.. MC x Harem the MC will be of course.. our very own favorite naruto.. I will put in Some OC's of course because of the Generic character Mana summoning.. (This will or might have characters from disgaea to disgaea 3 time line.. also includes characters from phantom brave..unlosing ranger, prinny hero and other NIS characters.. though some of them might stay as a CAMEO though…)

Asagi: Who are you calling Cameo? I'll show you..! I'll be the Main Character… someday…

A:/ Whoa? Asagi? What are you doing here? Well since you're here please do the disclaimers while I get some water..

Asagi: Huh? Why me? Ohhhh… that useless author… well Author-san Does not own Disgaea nor any other NIS for that matter.. and he also does not own Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>-*Clang* *Slash* *Swoosh* the sounds of battle was loud and could be heard in the grassy plains..-<strong>

"Damn… this is too much.. I bet even Sasuke would be fazed by this!" a boy with Hair that shone as bright as a yellow sun yelled out in frustration

"P-Please don't yell Naruto-kun.." A girl with long Dark Blue hair and a shy demeanor shyly said to the boy

"She's right Naruto. You wouldn't want the Demons to attack us while we're hiding now… won't you?" A man With white hair and a mask covering his right eye calmly told the boy as he unsheathed a knife like weapon to his side walking towards the blond and blunette while reading a booklet with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"I.. I know that Hinata-Chan… Kakashi-Sensei… but it's really frustrating! I mean… 3 years ago They pop out. out of nowhere and started attacking every human being in sight and now we're forced to war with beings we don't even understand!" Naruto is starting to get annoyed..

"well Naruto.. to call them "Beings we don't understand" is an overstatement.. we have in our village a boy with one inside him after all." The white haired man told the boy as he chuckled lightly

"We're all doing our best to end this war with the demons… as the son of the Hokage. Don't you think it's best for you to show everyone your capabilities?" he continued

"D-Don't worry Naruto-kun… I-I'll help you the best I can…." Hinata was on the brink of Fainting but she was still able to tell him what she thought..

"Ha..hahahaha… I guess you're both right.. Thanks Hinata-Chan.. Kakashi-Sensei" He gave the both a confident grin

"That's good Naruto. You can use that new Determination. There are more coming now!" Kakashi Yelled as he grabbed the same weapon that he sheathed

"Let me at 'em! I'm going to show everyone that I'm going to be the future Hokage! Ttebayo!"

_**-Unbeknownst to the three… somewhere in the Netherworld… Something is starting to happen…two people stood side-by-side in front of a gigantic pot-**_

__"Hey Princess there are still other powerful demons out there.. why do you want to specifically have the nine-tailed fox?" a woman's voice came from the hooded person..

"If I am to revive Father's Glory. Then what better way is there than to get the strongest pet I can right?" The girl with the long blonde hair that seems to shine like the moon wearing a Black One-piece dress extending throughout her body that complements her Status exclaimed with an air confidence

"haaaa… I see well I better do what I was paid to do… but man you sure are a cheeky little princess aren't you?" the woman in the cloak sighed at what she heard

"Hmph!" was all the princess could say as she turned away from the woman and puffed her cheeks

"ohhhh…. Mom hurry up I feel like I'm getting old in here…" A little boy with horns and a cow suit complained

Oh be quiet Tardo… You're a bonafide demon. Now act like one!" a girl that seems a little bit older yelled at the boy with an air of proudness

"BOOBIES!" a middle-aged man with a circular 'thing' on his chest yelled out… or at least they thought it was him "n-no! It wasn't me.. It was this pimple!" the man yelled in his defense

_**-At a village near the grassy plains we're saved thanks to the three's efforts…-**_

"Thank you very much for saving our village.. we can't thank you enough."

"It's our job and our duty. Well then elder it was nice meeting you but Hinata-chan and kakashi-sensei is waiti-" the boy wasn't able to finish as a portal appeared before him and sucked him away into wherever

**-Everything Happened in the blink of an eye yet only an instance is needed for a certain someone with a long blue hair to see all that has happened.-**

'_Where… am I..? What happened..? Everything I see….. It's all… black…' _ Was all the boy could think as he was weakened by the unknown happening when a voice sounded from out of nowhere

'_**Hahaha will you look at this? The boy who said That "I will be stronger… Ttebayo!" is now floating from who knows where.. is that really all you've got? Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? Pathetic.' **_ The voice said with the harshest tone one can only hear from an enemy

'_rrrghh… I won't.. I won't give up You hear me you damned fox? I won't give up! I swear upon my name and my ninja code!' _

'_**good.. now.. continue to give me a good show. This is after all.. my only entertainment.. hahaha' **_the voice continued to laugh until it weakened and vanish

'_I'll show him. I can do this Ttebayo! Now to find a wa-' _ he was once cut of in his speech as the same portal sucked him out of the darkness

"wawawaaaaa…argh…" the blond yelled out not knowing he would be landing on his face from an unbelievable height yet he was not dead.. out called maybe but definitely not dead.

"What Foolishness is this? This is **NOT **what I had asked for! For it to be something other than the specified demon was a high chance. But to actually get a Human? I knew it! You are nothing than a Quack!"

"wha- I promise you That spell was supposed to get it but this unexpected results happens once in a while! How about this! You can keep the boy as whatever you like and I will try to gather more ingredients for the summoning." The figure told the blond girl

'_Hmph! I suppose I do need a servant. But what exactly can he do? Falling from that height and knocking himself out as expected of Humans.' _

"Very well This conversation is over" the Blond girl said as she walked off pulling the boy as he laid unconscious

"wait! What about my pay?" the figure yelled to the girl as she still continued to walk away

"Get my demon first… then we'll talk. HMPH!" and with that she was gone

"**AAaaaaaaaaaarrggh!" **was the only thing that was heard of in the vicinity

—**Back to the girl—**

"huff… finally back to where I should be. This damn peasant is heavier than he looks.. hmm.. If he is to be my servant I guess the only proper thing to do is get the ritual done and over with" as soon as she finished talking to herself she lowered her teeth to his neck and bit him and the pain caused the boy to awaken

"what did you do to me?" he held his neck as he jumped away "You! You're a demon! Why are there more coming out one after the other?" he yelled as he took a kunai out of his holder and ran straight towards her only for him to be bounced back by an invisible force

"Fool! You dare attack your master? Luckily for you I am a forgiving master now stand down or face my wrath Knave"

'_why can't I move? Rrgh.. move it body move!' _as much as the boy wanted to he couldn't even move a finger

"now servant. State your name."

**Silence**

"Perhaps you did not hear me. What is your name?"

**More silence**

"Are you deaf or hard of hearing? I will not ask again!" with that she took a red and black colored gun with a rose emblazoned in it shaft and pointed it at the boy's forehead making him twitch

"Namikaze" the boy only spat the words barely audible

"Your whole name." she pulled the safety off

"Namikaze…Uzumaki Naruto" he hung his head in defeat as the girl only nodded her head and hid the gun back to where she got it… though where she got the gun in the first place… no body knows..

"Hmmm.. Good… now to start were I left off. You may not seem strong but I suppose you will do. I want you to come with me Naruto." She stated as the boy only looked at her with a puzzled look

'_how can she call me without honorifics.. wait.. she's a demon! You can't be swayed Naruto! The moment you do you'll die! Wait… how can she even understand my language?' _ he soon followed with disbelief and suspicion clearly on his face

"this place here is the most useful part of the castle for servants such as yourself because with this—" she was cut off by the questioning look

"haaaa… it seems you have questions.. very well.. but only three questions.. now speak"

"Who are you? What did you do to me? What happened to me when I attacked you? Where am I? what are you planning? …" and the list goes on and on and on until

"BE QUIET! I told you to keep it to only THREE QUESTIONS ONLY!"

"then.. who are you?"

"I am none other than The princess Rozalin Daughter of the great overlord Zenon!" Naruto only rolled his eyes at the answer

'_cocky little princess'_

"What did you do to me? And what happened when I tried to attack you?" he questioned again as he touched his neck which was bit by the girl only to for him to look into her lips and blushed and looked away

"That was a summoning Control Ritual in which we send a little of our demon energy to our servant and that in turn gives them a seal in which tells the servant to never lay it's hands on it's master but since this is the first time it was used on a human… it may have other side effects but only time will tell."

"I see… Then—"

"Stop! I said only three questions… I will answer no more.." she then turned away

"grrr… guess there's no other way" he said as he walked after her

"Now as I was saying before I rudely interrupted.." Rozalin said in which caused Naruto to only roll his eyes again "This is the most important place because in here stands the three vendors of the famous company of the Rozen Queen Company in which sells things from Weapons and armors to Accessories and food.."

" And this here is the clinic In which we tend the fools who rushes off into battle only to meet a cruel fate Luckily demons never truly die. They enter into a state of comma in which they are impossible for them to awake but somehow the hospital found a way to bring them back. You will know when demons die when they become crystallized and explode into blue little orbs.. in which we demons call mana" She continued her explanation

"and speaking of mana. Here in the dark assembly is where you yourself will summon a demon under you but since this is a Mana Summoning and not a ritual summoning they would not need the ritual to obey as their life came from the mana you gave.. now make some underlings for me two to five is enough for now" she told Naruto as she walked away swatting her hands to him like she's telling him _'get to it'_

"why can't I seem to say no to her… damn it… well.. how do I go about this..?"

"Let me help you get started then sir. Please come over here near me. I'm Jes nice to meet you. I promise I don't bite. Most of the time. Heehee" she giggled as she flirted with him which caused the blond to blush and do what was told to him

"first look here please.. in this catalogue are the demons you can summon but only demons you have actually fought and defeated can be summoned.." she stated

"Uhmm.. I'm still kind of new to this summoning thing.. will you please recommend some to me? Someone as cute as you would do.." Naruto stopped when he noticed what he said

'_Did I just call her cute? This seal is making my head go haywire… I can't think straight because of this'_

"well aren't you a smooth talker… very well then I shall recommend you.. oh my.. you beat a dragon of the first tier? You may summon that if you wish but it will still be a bit weak since it is just born after all.. give it time to get stronger and I promise you they will prove you useful and they are stronger than most at the start."

"I see… Time to take some mental notes…" he stated as he continued to listen

"hmm oh.. these demons will prove you useful as well they are the Shinobi Ninja for male and Shinobi Kunoichi for female.. Ninjas usually Hides in the shadows and waits for the enemy to strike.. while Kunoichis Tend to play with their enemies mind and then strike them when they are caught in the hallucination"

'_so Kunoichis tend to use Genjutsus to defeat their foes huh?' _he thought while adding more mental notes

"here are the mainly used ones as they are always being summoned by others" Jes showed him a catalogue in which many demons were portrayed.. such as a girl carrying a sword on her back with green hair and a mischievous grin. A bandanna wearing man carrying an axe twice his size. Three look-a-likes brothers whom are carrying staves taller than they are and are wearing different colored clothes. Another three look-a-likes but female in this case that are different colored clothes and hair. A girl with two drill like hair that seems to extend down to her feet. A blonde girl who is holding a caduceus staff look alike and looks like she's sleeping. a girl holding two knives one in each hand And also a little blue penguin in which this place called "Prinnies"

"these are the Lady Fighters, Fighters, Skull mages, Color Mages, The healers and the thieves and also the most picked because of easy labor the prinnies. There are many much to choose from but you must first defeat one of their kind in order to summon them except for those that I've shown you. So which will it be Mr…"

"It's Naruto.. hmm care to give me some moment to think about this Jes?"

"Why yes of course.. please call me when you are ready.."

"hmm.. dragons huh…"

'_You may not seem strong but I suppose you will do' _this was one phrase that annoyed him the most ever since he met the girl

"I'll show you… Hey Jes!"

"yes

what is your Choice.. Oh but before that.. I forgot to mention there are some cases in which rarest of the rare demons tend to be summoned by an individual since it rarely happens I decided not to touch upon it. But seeing as you being a human yet defeating a dragon.. you may have.." she stopped mid sentence as a picture appeared on the catalogue "I guess you are a walking surprise for all one of your Hidden affinities have unlocked a race thought to be extinct.. these are the fox Clan.." she told him as she showed him the Picture

"Those of the fox Clan tend to be a playful and mischievous yet at the same time tend to be one of the most powerful demons that have lived. Depending on how many tails it has It's power is accounted for. Meaning the more tails it has…"

"The stronger it is… right?" Naruto finished.

"Yes that is absolutely correct.. but I must warn you.. these Rare demons can Only be Summoned once.. no more no less.. and since you are the one with the affinity you are the one to give it power.. stuff like these mostly happens to people who has split personality issues in which they send the other personality for it to have a body. Perhaps you too have another personality?" she was more or less accurate in which made Naruto wince

"ahahah.. I guess.. anyways. I've chosen what I want.. I choose these…"

* * *

><p>And There we have it… First chapter… and am now currently working on chapter 2…. Like I said before… no they are not dead…. Comatose… but not dead… just on a hiatus while I think of what to do to the stories next…<p> 


	2. The Summons and The Battles

A:/Exams Are just Around the corner but do not fret… I will continue this… might not be able to upload new chapters as fast as this but I will continue this.. and all my other stories… So if you please Asagi

Asagi: Why do I have to do this? I swear… Naruto Merchandise or NIS merchandise are not the author's belonging… this is purely made by his enjoyment and boredom..

* * *

><p>" Perhaps you too have another personality?" she was more or less accurate in which made Naruto wince<p>

"Ahahah… I guess.. anyways I've chosen what I want… I choose these " he told Jes as he pointed to the picture of The Ninja. The Kunoichi. The Dragon. The Lady Fighter and to his humor a prinny..

"all right then place your hand here please.. and concentrate on the looks on the humanoid demons…" Jes said to Naruto giving him instructions

"Can I also get the… Fox?" He asked her in which she just smiled

"Of course…"

—**After a few minutes later—**

"And we're done… would you please be so kind to give them nicknames of sorts? After all you are the summoner" Jes said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Oh.. I thought they'd have a name already… uhm okay.. how about…"

"And please don't spout random names like you didn't even think about it. That's quite rude and annoying for all demons alike. And may cause one of the reasons why it would betray it's master."

"O-Of Course I won't do that.." apparently the blond almost made that mistake but decided to lie and play it off

"Then… You..! I will call you.. Runo! You are a Ninja right?" the blond asked the Ninja with a question so simple… but for a good cause.. since the ninja himself is not wearing any ninja garbs or garments but instead wears a jacket that seemed to stand out, also not wearing tabi shoes but wears black combat boots.. and his Bluish black hair seemed to just cover his left eye as he smiled back at Naruto and answered "of course"

"You really are a spitting image.. okay since I named him that way I'll name you like his partner.. that will be… Aisha!" he pointed out to the blond ninja which is wearing the garb norms for a kunoichi as she is dressed hides her whole body and only shows her hair and eyes. and she only seemed to scowl at Naruto's remark

"Me? A 'Partner' To 'Him'? No thanks…but I will accept the name.."

"'Partnership' isn't so bad… as long as it's not a cocky little girl" 'He' replied back at her earning him a glare from the kunoichi as he countered back with the same glare as they both stared down in heated anger

"well.. I better move on.. I'll name the penguin.. Kuro! The dark blue Shade of it's fur or is this feather? Whatever it is made me think it was a good choice.." the boy didn't know why but he seemed he had to tell his reasons for the names

"that's good for me dood!" The penguin yelled and held his hand in a saluting manner then tried to smile at our hero… only to show him a very eerily and freaky smile made from the penguins beak

"and then for the dragon…hmm. I'll name this big guy Tiamat.. the mythical being of legends… wait a minute.. why is this one so little? The one I defeated was many feet bigger than this is!" He pointed out to the little Dragon pup that only seems to sleep with a bubble intact in it's nose

"heehee.. Just watch .. you will see never to underestimate a demon" Jes said to him while laughing at a sight of a blue prinny poking the nose bubble of the pup only for it to be Scorched black and fell down twitching.

"Point taken… and you will be Lia…. Feisty , Headstrong and Powerful just like Runo's Admirer.."

"Fine with me.. It's just the name and not the feelings that carry over anyways.." the girl just shrugged and sat with the wall on her back , eyes closed and head hung low.. 'Admirer… huh…' she whispered but no one seemed to hear

"and that's that I guess.." Naruto stretched and yawn but only seemed to hear a faint

"Kyuu…"

"Oh right… the rare demon huh… Here.. Kyuubi.."Naruto Crouched down and held out his finger to the fox only for it to bite and drink his blood… and weirdly enough.. his chakra. And luckily the fox inside him didn't hear what he named it

"Kyuu..! Kyuu!" it cried and ran around Naruto

"aww.. I think it recognizes you as a parent.." Lia cooed as she saw the cute little fox running in circles between Naruto

'_**Or maybe as a mate..' **_the Kyuubi laughed at the thought in which Naruto just Ignored

"hahaha.. aren't you a cute little fox.. unlike someone I know.."

'_**Watch it Naruto… I can hear you just for your information.' **_The voice in his head explained

'That's good then.!' He retorted back at the voice with a satisfied grin

'_**I should really hurt you right here and now you little..'**_Before it can continue it was cut off by a yell

"Naruto! What is taking you so long?" along with the voice was a furious Rozalin

"Sorry but you didn't explain anything besides what they're for! I had to actually learn everything from step 1. By the way here are my Summon.. scratch that.. it feels weird for me to say that… here are my friends… good.. that feels so much better.." he said as he showed his 'Friends' to the blonde princess

"hmm… Impressive.. despite what you called them earlier these demons looks strong.. and to have summoned a dragon pup this early.. you may not be as weak as I thought you were.." The boy's face lightened up at the statement the princess made "even though it's only a little if you can only summon a pup… that figures I guess.." she shrugged as Naruto got shot down after having a nice statement change to a bad remark

"hmm..? what is that you're hiding in your back?" Rozalin asked as she saw yellow fur behind Naruto

"huh? Oh right She's called Kyuubi.. She's cute isn't she?" Naruto held the fox straight up so Rozalin could see what it is..

'_**Oh? Are you sure about naming it after me? It might get wilder than usual.. hahaha'**_

'Yeah right.. I named her that because I'll make her stronger until she gets nine tails and get stronger than you!' the fox and the host continued bickering without noticing the look on the princess

'_One of the fox clan.. maybe I didn't get the Nine-tailed fox… but I guess this is a better alternative.' The princess thought as her face suddenly shrunk_

"Hey Rozalin you okay? You seem a little.. Sad.."

"hmph… This is none of your business.. now then let's get straight to the point then shall we? Come.. We will buy weapons.." Rozalin said as she just turned around and walked towards the three Rosen Queen Employees while the others just followed once they got there

"Hello there Princess. What can we do for you today?" a demon that looks to be about in his mid 20 in human age

"I came here to buy weapons for these Demons.. and the human there as well.."

"Very well then.. but I may warn you though princess.. Our weapons are a little on the low side of things until you make the dark assembly Give you an affirmative… or wait for at least 50 to a 100 years for more powerful weapon deliveries." The demon said

"I see.. I guess we'll just have to buy these for now.. hmm… you.. the lady fighter.. what would you prefer.. Fist weapon, Sword, Spear of course I'm basing it on what would suit you best.."

"then what would yours be Rozalin?" Naruto asked as he was looking at every weapon that was laid down.

"Of course.. it's none other than this..!" She said Brandishing the same gun she used to threaten Naruto with

"figures.." Remembering the said event.. Naruto just didn't have any way with words at this moment

"hmm.. Then.. How about this?"

—**After five minutes—**

Each Humanoid friend of naruto was given a weapon. An axe for Runo. A spear for Lia. And a sword for Aisha

"What about you Naruto? I doubt a human Such as yourself.. ninja or whatever you call yourself is. Is even capable of battling much less defeating one especially without a weapon" Rozalin remarked

"I've got all the weapons I need right here…" Showing her his Kunai and Shuriken and some scrolls "What about you? Do you even know how to fight?" He countered

"Wha-What? You dare Doubt me? The daughter of Overlord Zenon? The overlord that has defeated over a hundred other overlords?" She in turn Boasted her father's success

"yeah yeah.. I heard about your 'Oh So Great' Father.. but.. how about you..?" Naruto only annoyed her even further.. to call her Steaming mad would be an understatement

"Okay okay.. break it up you two this is supposed to be us fighting together not each other.." The ninja tried to break them up from fighting only to almost get shot right thru the head with the gun

"HMPH!" was all she said as she puffed her cheeks and stormed away leaving a stunned group.. especially the said ninja..

"hahaha scared already? Some demon you are.." The kunoichi popped out from the Ninja's back and followed the Angry princess

"I guess… we should follow?" was all Lia said as they all followed the princess to wherever she intends to go.. The Blond shocked at how ready these demons were to kill without being under killing intent. The 'victim' as we were to say is trying to act tough..but is easily seen through… the Lady fighter 'tried' to cheer him up but gave up.. it was a futile attempt.. and three little creatures trying to race who gets to where they're heading first..

"This is Crazy…." Runo said still afraid of the fact a bullet almost came in contact with his forehead

"And for some reason.. Things are sure to get Crazier.." Naruto Continued… as they both sucked in air to give one of the largest sigh as they arrived

"Hmph. This is the Dimensional Portal.. which will guide us to a place we know in the netherworld… I have a perfect place to go to just to see you prove your worth."

"Still mad are we princess?" Naruto just Sighed again

"You dare make fun of me again? You little servant.. Fine Show your Worth! Dimensional Gate Keeper.. To The Training Grounds.. Level 10!"

"But Princess.. you all seem to be a beginner to go to.."

"Do I always have to repeat Myself Here? I said Level 10!" she stood her ground

"Okay then Princess… I'll pray for your spirit.." the Gate Keeper.. or GK for short said as she waved her hand and told everyone to jump in… wait… what?

"Are you Insane? That thing looks like a whirlpool..!" Aisha Rebutted

"I guess Little miss Kunoichi is scared of the water.." Runo started Annoying her

"Well Unlike Runo here.. Being scared of getting hurt.. what kind of Demon.. no Ninja are you? Hahaha" she Countered

"will you Idiots stop what you're doing and jump already?" Lia simply said and jumped off to the whirlpool. The dragon pup twirled in the air then dove in the Portal. The fox ran and jumped doing a flip straight to portal. The Two blondes were bickering back and forth when Naruto got tired of her Mouthing off and pushed her of saying "Buh-bye~" while Rozalin yelled "Kyaaaaaa" and Naruto soon there forth jumped after. The prinny was Setting up for a back flip when he slipped and fell straight to the portal yelling his most favorite phrase "Dooooooooood!" the two Shinobis Figured it wasn't worth it and jumped away..

—**In the battlefield—**

Including the team. And a fainted naruto being stepped on by the princess there were 3 mothmen. 3 Nekomatas . 3 Orc Warriors. 4 Prinnies. 4 Alraune, 3 Ghost and 3 Marionette and all monsters were of different colors..

"Uhmm.. princess Are you sure this is a good Idea? I mean Even an idiot in math can count that we're very out numbered… especially when you're all inexperienced fighters.."

"Not only that dood… they're all in a different tier.."

"Tier? What's that? I guess that's another thing I don't know about.." The blond stated annoyed

"well dood.. most demons have tiers.. same as you ninjas.. something like.. uhmm.. you two are the ninjas here.. you take over dood.." passing the question at the Shinobi duo

"Right..well at most it's likely like the Nin Ranks.. from the lowest is Genin.. then chuunin then Jonin.. then so on.." Aisha told him as Runo just stood there with arms crossed while nodding at the explanation..

"I see… then That means.. Those are stronger than Normal Demons?" Naruto Yelled out loud making the Wild Demons Took notice of the group.

"Getting scared already Naruto? Hmph.. as expected all bark and no bite." Yet despite saying this it was clearly seen on her that she's a little shaken as well

"ha.. not in a life time.. Hope you guys can Keep up.. or at least live.." Naruto stated as he rushed to the battle field with the dragon pup and the fox on his lead

"Right behind you leader/Here we go!/We can do this!" the two shinobi and the lady fighter all yelled and chase behind Naruto Leaving behind the princess and the prinny

"might as well get this over with dood.. Here I come!" The blue penguin like creature yelled as it ran straight to the enemy trying to get something from it's pouch and sure enough it got something.. and it was a giant tuna!

"The human slave is an idiot.. oh well.. I'll just get another one when he dies." Rozalin just stood there watching not even trying to help

—**In the Battle Field—**

"well look what the cat dragged in nya.." one of the feline demons with an orange contacted the others.

"Oh.. can I take care of the little Dragon.. Pweaseee!" the purple feline was asking the other feline

"alright Neku.. but we get the others right Neru?" the last one spoke up it was a yellow one and the two just nodded

"Okay.. Hey..! Leave these guys to us..! Right Nemu-onee-chan?" the purple asked the orange and all other demons just shrugged

"Well then girls.. Let's do this!" The feline demons Shot out at the group as after the eldest yelled

"Leader.. Here they come!" Runo stood his ground holding his axe with two hands

"Then let's go as well!"

"before the group (except rozalin who was just watching) clashed the prinny held the Tuna in his hands (fins?) like a baseball bat and swung it at the yellow feline's face and said "it's going, going, gone dood!"

"That's a very weird prinny.. newly made.. yet very strong.. haha" Aisha stood dumbfounded until she heard a noise

"Gyaaahh! Dooooood.. Heeeeelp!"

"come back here you little flightless bird! When I catch you… Im'ma kill you!" the yellow was hissing and she was furious to say the least.. I mean.. getting hit in the face using a giant tuna.. which is a delicacy for their kind was humiliating

"haha and there she goes again.. onee-chan you sure we shouldn't stop her nyaa?"

"don't worry Neku.. she's stronger than us once her switched is flipped after all.. and we have gentlemanly and lady-like opponents waiting for us to finish talking so why don't we give them what they're waiting for nyaa?"

As the battle raged on the felines named 'Neku, Nemu and Neru' showed deep strength and intelligence Naruto with the trio fighting the eldest Nemu, The kitsune and the dragon pup fighting the second eldest Neku and oddly enough.. it was a one on one against Kuro the prinny and Neru the youngest feline..

"I can say this.. this isn't going to be easy.."

"Getting scared already Naruto? Where's your bravado now?"

"You have no right to say that! You're not even helping!" The blonds were bickering back and forth when the eldest feline attack the trio

"Leader this isn't the time to fight against each other!"

"Right! Let's get serious"

On Naruto and the trio's fight they surrounded the enemy 4-to-1. The first to move was Runo who ran straight to the enemy and swung his axe only for the enemy to trip him and knee kick his gut and send him flying straight to Naruto. In which said blond caught his teammate and caught sight of the enemy running straight towards them and sent him an axe kick and a punch only for the two ninjas to vanish in a puff of smoke leaving two logs in their place as they went behind her and attack her with kicks of their own sending her facedown on the ground

"kuh.. that hurts nya.."

"Then you better get ready for more!" The green Haired woman Ran straight towards Nemu pointing her spear on her enemy only for her to dodge and attack her with a triple kick combo

"too slow nya.. nya..? I can't move..!"

"It's done.. let's do this.." was the only thing the kunoichi said after she appeared behind Nemu

"All right! Team Attack!" after Naruto yelled out they jumped towards her to.. use her as a volleyball in which she was swung from one person to the next until Runo used his axe to send her flying and setting her for a spike in which Naruto used kage bunshin to drop four simultaneous axe kicks yelling out "Naruto Barrage!" and with that Nemu was weakened to fair state

"Man.. Leader she's a tough one.. We'll need a bomb to take her out.."

"Runo that would work.. but I don't have any exploding tags with me right now.."

"Don't worry Leader.. I've got a plan.. hehehe" The Shinobi replied eerily

"Hey! Kuro Get back here Hurry..! if we fight 5 to 2 we can win!" as soon as he said that the prinny hurried to their side with Neru joining her sister's side

"Dood! Kuro is here..!" the penguin did a salute in front of Naruto

"good job.. now what's the plan Runo?"

"This..!" he hurriedly picked up the penguin "Girls! Surprise Gift for you! Urryaaaa!" and then tossed it to their side and as soon as it collided with the two feline demons and… boom! A huge explosion occurred leaving a fainted Kuro , Nemu and Neru

"wai.. wha.. that was.. never mind.. It's probably better to be unknown…"

"haha that's the way of life leader.."

"that's three of them including our little friend.. what happened to the other one..?" as soon as these words were uttered a blast of blue and red flame came from behind them and what they saw was Tiamat and Kyuubi playing chase around the fainted and slightly scorched demon

"well I guess everyone is strong.. and you're not half bad yourself Naruto… but a human is a human I guess.."

"What are you talking about..? You weren't even helping..!"

**After a few more hours of Beating up and being beaten up they Miraculously won.. and they went back to the castle**

—**In the Castle—**

"Good job everyone.. with this we have a good chance of being the strongest.. you should rest" The Blond female was gloating as she told them this phrase

"What do you mean 'We'? You didn't even help! You even shot me in the arm!" Runo was Annoyed and Naruto only nodded as he found a teammate.. until *Bang* Runo was on the ground swirls for eyes..

"Any other suggestions?" Rozalin Brandished her Gun which earned her a no from all including the three creatures

"Ahh whatever… I just want to rest now…" Naruto then lied down and slept then and there

"Hmph… fool.. this is just getting started.. " The Blond Demoness said as she looked at his sleeping face and walked away

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 2 :3<strong>


	3. Ties and Training

A/:Yeah.. It's been so long.. and I wont say Excuses… but only the simple truth.. writer's block.. (it's a bitch seriously..) and the characters from naruto are basically from the shippuuden age but only their age since it's going to be harder for me to think of stuff when I mix both.. and with my rant finished.. I'm going with "POV style or Point-of-view style" for this chapters.. and yeah all the characters with their own POVs are the ones included (as you might have guessed and of course even males have POVs.. but no YAOI.. I promise.. Yaoi disturbs me after all..) but feel free to tell me who you want to add.. w.. I'll do it with my best as possible..~

Asagi: NIS and Naruto franchise and characters are not owned by this person.. Bang!

A/: what with the "Bang"? wait you know what.. never mind.. please enjoy the story..

* * *

><p><strong>Ties and Training<strong>

"This is bad! Now that those demons have 'it' they'll just get stronger!"

'_They don't know what they're saying…'_

"We must do everything to prevent that.. Shit.. this is getting worse..."

'_What kind of council is this..?'_

"Listen to me! Naruto is not as you guys say!"

'_It's no use Tsunade-sama.. They're just here for their own self-interest..'_

"Huh? What are you talking about? Once the beast gets out of the boy.. the boy wont really matter much would he?"

'_That's it.. I can't stop myself anymore!'_ as I tried to put some sense into their old minds Gaara simply grabbed my hand as he shook his head lightly.. I know what he wanted to say.. but.. Damn.. I'm getting out of here before I kill one of these bastards

"Forgive my sister for her rudeness.. it may not seem likely but both of us have good ties to Naruto.. So I would suggest you people keep your comments to yourself."

'_Tch.. they just made my day worse.. Hey Kid.. I'm sure you're all fine and dandy.. so… so.. guh.. what is with me these days.. I just tear up all of a sudden.. ahaha.. I'm sure he'd laugh at me if he saw me.. Wait.. that's right.. might as well eat some of that "Delicious Ramen" he keeps bragging about.. 'Ichi..raku' right?' _**as the blond girl walks of into the town.. more were still thinking of the boy.. like the one at the training grounds were a girl with a scroll on her back and a blade in her arms**

'_This has got to be fake.. it can't be true.. that guy's probably hiding. Afraid he'll lose to me again.. yeah.. yeah that's it.. he hiding.. we still have a match to finish to learn who's strongest after all.. Yosh! I'll find him starting tomorrow and drag him back here whether he likes it or not..' _before I get to stand up my stomach seemed to growl in hunger..haha

'_well I guess Ramen isn't a bad option..' _** fate seemed to stopped for certain individuals in this quaint little town after hearing the news.. I guess losing the loudest one would make it way too silent..**

"Hinata it's almost 10 o-clock.. You should rest.."

"I'm okay Onii-sama.. This is.. huff.. Nothing.." _after all.. it was all my fault.. but I'll get him back.. I promise to myself and to Naruto-kun… He's coming back with me.._

"haa.. I haven't seen you this fired up ever since we were kids.. tell you what.. You go take this money and Eat His "FAVORITE" food.. I'll tell everyone you're already asleep.. ok?" _I simply nodded as I took the money and went to that destination.._

"you've got very long days ahead of you Naruto… once you get back that is.. haha good luck.." **As the boy head back into his cozy little home.. in the city's flower shop a girl tending.. or is it consulting? The flowers seems to be crying out.. or is she ranting at the flowers? Well here she is..**

"Hey idiot… I know you're out there somewhere.."

'_who am I kidding.. '_

"I cant believe all those years went by.."

'_all those years I wasted..'_

"I guess most of the town still sees you as a monster.."

'_I'm sorry that I was one of them before..'_

"Speaking of before.. remember the time when you 'accidentally' kissed Sasuke-kun..? or.. or the time when we went on that mission where you tried your hardest not to laugh?.."

'_Forgive me.. please.. Naruto…'_

"or that time when.. that time when.. ugh.. hu…waaa" _here I am.. sitting here by myself.. looking like an idiot.. if only I wasn't so stupid.. I… I.._

***Bang* *crash***

'What was that.. huh? This is..'_ I saw what fell… it was a picture of the time when we completed an A-class mission together.. he was being a goof off and an idiot like always.. haha I stood in front of a mirror and look what I see.. It's a mess.. I wonder what's so delicious with it to make you so addicted.. Diet or no diet.. maybe I'll try some.._

**By some happenstance.. or maybe a sick joke of fate.. they somehow or another saw each other's faces..**

"ah…" was all the four could say as they saw each other and an awkward silence occurred.. but was easily broken down by two or three stomach grumbles as they all faced each other and laughed

"hahaha.. I guess we just have the same food on mind tonight huh?" _Either that or the kid is a dunce Casanova_

"uh..uhmm well.. this is.. auuu.." _I still cant do it.. I'm still too shy about this.._

"well I'm up for a bite.. though I'm surprised you're here given that you're on a diet and all.." _haha she must have given up or something..~_

"hmph.. I-I didn't eat for the whole day.. I'm pretty sure this wouldn't add anything.." _besides… this will be my motivation to find him.._

**In this happy rabble of female friends.. a lonely figure stands in the roof of a house.. reading a book… yet unable to concentrate**

"_**Hey sensei! Treat me to lunch! Just one bowl of ramen Pleeaaase?"**_

"_**All right boy.. Hold your horses… come on lets go.." **_

"_**Thanks Kakashi-Sensei! Hehe Ramen.. Ramen.. Delicious Ramen..~"**_

'_I guess I should have something to eat as well….' _Though by the time I came.. there were more familiar faces than I thought..

"I guess I wasn't the only one huh..?" they all look at me and asked one simple line.. "Huh?"

"I plan to head out tomorrow and search for a way to bring Naruto-kun Back.. want to come..?"

"Sure!/Of course!/That'd be great!" were the responses I got.. then they all stared at each other and blushed a shade of pink

"hahaha… sorry for stealing this line gai.. 'This is Youth'" Though only the utter sentence made them even more red.. one even gulped down her ramen to hide her embarrassment.. and so as the night continue.. the day came by fast and it was time to depart..

'_I failed you twice now Naruto… I promise There wouldn't be a third…'_

"alright girls.. let's move out.."

**Though they may not know it… the boy they are searching for is in the netherworld himself..**

"Seeing as how you were able to beat those demon I suppose teaching you how to fight with weapons from the demon world is appropriate.." _Man.. she didn't even help and she's this bossy.. what did I do to get this?_

"But Rozalind.. I told you.. It's okay for me not to use them.."

"nonsense Naruto.. Weapons are what turn the tides of battle in the demon world.. and weapons just might save your lives.. and the lives of others.. though do be warned though.. as not all weapons are agreeable with the user.."

"what do you mean by that? You explain way too short and in return I won't be able to understand..!"

"hmm.. I suppose I could show you an example… you!" The Blond Princess simply pointed at the boy who was reading manga

"who me?" he simply asked

"Yes you! You insolent man.. show Naruto how Weapons can turn battles around in the demon world"

'_She shouted her command. Posture straight. Chest out. Standing tall.. she's a braggart..alright.. though I'd get killed if she knew I called her that.. why did you have to serve someone like her Naruto..? haaaa'_

"I'll attack this boulder here.. watch closely Naruto.. this is a skill we get from the weapons.. and this is a level three axe mastery skill.. " as soon as The Shinobi told the blond boy and as soon as he saw him looking he executed his move.

The boy then stepped back a couple of times and spun in the air as he slammed his axe in the ground and a fissure went straight to the boulder.. the princess was standing looking normal as opposed to the other blond as he was amazed at the technique

"Woah! That was cool.. How'd you do that?"

"well.. it's actually the weapons telling you how to pull it off.. so you should master some weapons for yourself.. and now.. for more manga.." as soon as he said that he went back into the shade of the three and read his book in peace

"Hey Rozalind.. Let me try it.. I have a great way to find out how to master them fast.. hehe"

"Hmph.. suit yourself Naruto.. The weapons are in the castle.. make sure to strengthen yourself for the battles to come.."

"Oh and by the way.. if you want to fight and master your weaponry I advice you to go to the Item world.. we practice tomorrow in the Item World" She then pointed at a direction near the Clerks "well then.. it's time for my sleep Farewell.."

'_Soon.. I'll show everyone.. never to mess with the name.. "Zenon".. Kyuubi.. I hope you're watching.. because... I'll never.. ever.. forgive you..' _**Was the only remaining thoughts of the princess as she went back to her castle**

"Alright! Training Time!" Was the loud shout of a blonde boy inside the castle as he stormed of to his adventure

'**Don't be a fool Naruto.. She said it was tomorrow.. TO-MO-RROW..'**

After Naruto heard the voice his consciousness was soon pulled in as he suddenly heard water drops.. and he noticed he has been there countless times before.. that was… his DreamScape.. or simply put the seal for the kyuubi

"I know. I know.. But still the sooner I get stronger the sooner I'll be able to go back to konoha.. and I don't have anything else to do.. uhmmm… why are you hiding in the dark?" Perplexed and a little cautious the boy asked to the darkness

'**Hahaha.. how about I teach you some demon-tech or demon techniques while you're here then..'**

"Are you sure you're willing? You're not just pulling my leg are you? What's the catch..?"

'**The catch my boy… is.. for you to close your eyes and come inside here..'**

The boy did as told.. and the voice seemed satisfied

'**Now.. promise me you won't laugh.. no matter what the cost..' **the voice seemed dead set on this as it asked him multiple times and got 'yes' for every question

'**Now.. Open your eyes..'**

'_I did as the Fox said.. and now all I have to do is open my eyes and try not to laugh? This seemed ea..s..y..' _ I was brought out of my train of thought as What I saw in front of me was impossible.. the giant red fox is now gone! But.. that was just the tip of the iceberg.. the real reason was…

'_**Now Naruto.. what do you think...?' **_The woman Clad in a golden dress filled with golden fur as she stared at me with her crimson eyes as if she gazing at my whole being.. and her red fiery long hair that seemed to sway even here where wind does not exist.. in a word.. she's..

"Beautiful.." I blurted it out without realizing.. and I tried to cover my mouth as I shyly turned away..

'_**Hmm..hehe.. thank you.. This is the first time we have met formally.. right Naruto? I am.. Kyuubi-no-Kitsune.. This.. is my human form... I've always wanted to talk to you in person.. but being holed up and contained to one person after another.. My mind went into a frenzy.. It seems you were the first to stop me... and for that.. thank you..'**_

As she walked straight towards me.. she halted as her face was just inches away from mine as suddenly she lowered her head suddenly taking my first kiss..

"Bwuaah! Wha-what are you doing?"

'_**Well.. enough of the pleasantries.. training begins now Naruto..'**_

'This is not going to be good...' These were my last thought before she lunged straight towards me..

* * *

><p>Yeah.. frickin short.. I know.. I'll try to make the next chapter much more entertaining.. I promise.. Story won't progress much unless I covered all basic things in disgaea.. such as the dark assembly , subpoenas.. and the like.. so please do forgive me..? :3<p>

P.S.

Do you guys want to have lemons in this fic? (H-scenes) I believe I can make a fairly decent lemon if I do say so my self.. :3


End file.
